Dreams of Ambrosia
by Dreams-of-Ambrosia
Summary: She grew in a chaotic environment that let her to believe all people where deceiving and manipulative, building strong walls around her heart, only acknowledging loyalty towards her circle. Always prepared to fight to survive among the darkness surrounding her. So far no one had proven her wrong in her believes, in the end they all turn back on those they claim to love. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1: Dangerous

This is inspired by the many brilliant authors that bring to life the most enthralling stories I could read… thank you to all who take the time to write and encourage us into make the effort worth every single word you have written.

I don't own any of the Twilight saga characters other than the ones that I have created and plastered in this story…

I hope you like this piece and I would love of you if you took the time to write a review to polish my story and motivate to continue it.

_- Italic letters are past memories_

- **BOLD letters are thoughts between the pack**

- 'Characters personal thoughts'

**DREAMS OF AMBROSIA, Chapter 1: Dangerous**

I'll be standing in the corner

Just watching her slaughter then

I'll see you all go wild

I've been dipping in my finger

Testing out the water

See you on the other side

I'll be hanging on your heartache

Enough rope for my sake and loosing every time

I'll be wrapped around your finger,

Let the moment linger

Then, see you on the other side

And we all get a taste for blood tonight

Because we've all had a taste of love

And we all get a taste for blood tonight… For love

**James Blunt, "Dangerous".**

Charlotte tossed and turned in her bed, heart beat fast and cold sweat started forming incessantly on her forehead. Her dreams had turned into haunting nightmares, in them, an obscure sky formed above her head, thousands of soldiers covered in black metal lining up outside thick barriers, rain crashing down hard and she could see her father walking towards them, his army not far behind him. Suddenly all became chaos, piercing screams reaching her ears, barely eight, Charlotte runs through the now battle field as some of the dark knights penetrate the city destroying all at their path, she runs faster than she knew she could, her lungs starting to hurt from the lack of air, her dress becoming heavier with the rain. An unseen hole makes its presence and Charlotte trips over landing hard against the floor, her hands and knees getting scratches and cuts from the rocks spread along the floor, a shadow covered her and her eyes looked up slowly and filled with fear, a dark knight in front of her and all she could do was pray as a sword came fast at her. Charlotte woke up screaming loud, her legs kicking and her arms moving around desperately, she yelled at the top of her lungs calling help and all she could see was darkness surrounding her.

This had been happening more frequently, tossing and turning in her bed until her cries where unbearable to the other habitants in the household. Charlotte would wake up to mortified eyes, throat sore and body covered in dampness, she would speak her 'I am fine, just a nightmare', but in reality, her subconscious bellowed for her to question the true nature of these images and feelings… maybe they were anything but bad dreams… they felt closer… profounder… as if they were remembrances engraved in her brain. Her lingering memoirs were always confusing, as much as she tried to place the puzzle together, none of it made any sense to her, the only thing she could perceive of it was melancholy, then there was something standing not far from her, always moving closer each time… something calling for her… but she didn't know what it was that made her feel needy of that presence.

One night she had woken up yet again from terrifying visions, only to scream further when someone tried to pin her down to her bed, they had found her and she placed all her strength on the figure pressing onto her, that's when Lucas entered her chamber, rage like she had never seen burning in his eyes, suddenly green blue turned dark as night as he snatched her oppressor from above and slated him hard against the wall making it flaw from the force of the impact. She suddenly felt herself being embraced by a pair of strong arms as she was being towed brusquely out of her home, running away once more.

Any prove of their presence in Colorado was wiped out from the face of the earth. They traveled for days, shifting from camping to sleeping in their car; they drove at night, never stopping unless it was completely necessary, despair filling the atmosphere of the old red jeep as they continued their journey to a still unknown destination. A tempest broke through, making them in need of shelter; the wind hit merciless against the car, all sight lost as rain made everything blur, then it all turned into confusion. Caleb lost control over the moving vehicle, the wheels drifting violently against the asphalt, for a few seconds she thought this was it… the moment her life would end…she trembled as she held on to her seat awaiting for the final second, Lucas grabbing her and towing her into his chest as he made them take shelter between the back seats and the front ones… they collided with a tree, their vision blinded by the unceasing rain thumping against their windows. They sought out for a safe place in the middle of the havoc, finding their temporary asylum in a cave, sleeping over hard rocks and being soaked up by water falling into the cave through fissures covering its walls... that was the first night Charlotte didn't fear of dreaming anymore, for dreams never came to her until sun arose and rain ceased its aggravating drumming.

The next morning they were woken by a man, a native from the lands they laid upon. That man was Robert Dalek, who casually told them he own a small house in the woods. He explained that their whereabouts was the Quileute reservation, in Washington, taking pity on them and let them stay at his house, assuring that he lived alone and had plenty of space for them to occupy. Coming to La push and being taken under a good man's care was their salvation. A new home in the deepest part of the woods resulted a perfect condition as they were trained merciless in the most unexceptionably ways, with what purpose? To stand their ground in battle… to fight for their right to remain alive… the enemy? That remained unknown to Charlotte.

Alexis and Charlotte were challenged to be the best; making them reach their breaking point only to be pushed far beyond…they became fighters. Charlotte was a skeptic of good in people, the simple things are what she believes so fervently in, take her out of her comfort zone and you will encounter another side of the coin… you might not make it out without being affected by it. In terms of emotions, she always hid them away, always deep within, covered by a mask of indifference and sarcasm, love was something she could pass as a fool's idea of an utopia, this world was full of misjudgment, cruelty, abuse, crave of power, and so much more that leaved anyone without wanting a taste of pain…this was her life and she had chosen her path long time ago…keep your heart to yourself and live life as you want, that is what she held on to.

Her family was reduced to Alexis, Caleb and Lucas, and they were all she had cared about at the moment. The instincts of survival always present, to shield her love ones against all. They had remained permanent in her life, pushing through the worst of times and fighting side by side against an unknown enemy, mystery always surrounding them. Aleissandra, her sister, or Alexis as she pleased to be address as, was the perfect portray of strength, determination and wit, always a step forward of everyone. In comparison to her, Charlotte was diamond in need to be polish. While Alexis was light hearted and careless, she was tough and suspicious, and yet her sentiments remained tender and compassioned. Aleissandra is the kind of person that never takes no for an answer, hard headed and forward, always having something to say, on the contrary of her appearance, she was impetuous and brutal.

Charlotte had inherited a similar temper, always being defensive, feisty and suborn… too stubborn for her own good as Caleb says. She had learned through all bumps and holes in the road that life slips through your fingers faster than you would want, that's why she decided to take everything at once, not hold back, being impulsive and a bit too unforgiving at times. Alexis was older than her, being twenty two, she has this potential ability to see pass the appearances, having a skillful eye for lies and deceives whereas Charlotte is unconscious and somewhat naïve at times.

The young woman scarcely reminisce any part of her childhood, all she has is bits and pieces, all of it behind a curtain blurring out the concrete knowledge of who she was before she… well before it all gone to hell. She needed to be proven that kindness… that truthiness does exist, she needed someone that will give it all for her, to risk it all to be given all, no pretenses, not caring of the etiquettes in society…just irrevocable and unconditional…to cross the line and fall into the abyss without caring what ends in the bottom of it.

Charlotte grew in a chaotic environment that let her to believe all people where deceiving and manipulative when the impulse to survive took over, she build strong walls around her heart and only acknowledge the care and loyalty she felt towards her circle, providing the basic needs as they tried to survive among the darkness of their lives. So far along her path no one had proven her wrong in her beliefs, in the end they all turn back on those they claim to love.

Exhausted of the training, she had decided to let go of it all for a moment, searching for some tranquility inside her torn up soul. Wanting to take some time away from the capturing walls of her so called 'home', she decided to explore the wildness by herself, acquiring fancy for walks through the forest behind her house, other than swimming at the hidden creek surrounded by the tallest of trees, she made her way pass the thick woods until she reached the clearing, inhaling the freshness of the air, nature scent lingering as she capture it all inside her lungs as she breathed.

Lazy clouds floated over the hard land that La Push was placed upon, the wind blowing softly as it played with the leaves of the trees, her mind remembering old times, maybe someone else memories since it all seemed to be a blur now. She could picture Aleissandra and herself as children, running around the beach, loose beige sand beneath their feet as they scream freely and chase around…indeed a pure portray of perfection…but it all had something hiding underneath… a place where light can't reach, that is how it all functions in the universe. Charlotte was forged by the roughness of life, being exposed to the dark side of it as she tried to overcome it all and change the course of her life… it all seemed worthless since her life had been planned long before she was even born… the worst of it been not remembering her past, all taken away from her as her existence became monotonous and uncertain… memories a blur and thoughts incoherent as she went through life trying to define her path as best as she could muster.

She remembered the day she finally gathered the courage to voice her thoughts, her so called nightmares, Lucas was sitting with her at the cliffs, her mind wondering through all the possible alternations of words to incarnate what she truly wanted to express. Charlotte could feel the stare of the man beside her, his green blue eyes roaming along her face with scrutiny, trying to decipher the rambling thoughts inside the complex mind of the young woman she was…

_She took a deep sigh, preparing the demise of all rationality inside her, time had come, she needed to know true, the realness of memoirs, the thin line between her past and who she had become._

"_I dream of war, of past times where armors where worn and long gowns where dressed… I dream of darkness and despair… people running from shadows as fire consumed it all… I was in the middle of it, I could hear the cries of people pleading for humanity… but it never came, they shattered everything in their path… brutally slaughtered in front of my eyes. One of the shadows… he wanted to finish with my life too…that is when I usually wake up…" She had omitted the mention of another shadow, warm and protecting, she felt it moved from the side lines, each night she could feel it nearing to her, whispering words that seemed to calm her senses, enveloping in an emotion she could not place._

_Lucas continued to look at her, analyzing the situation, not wanting to ruin the moment of confidence she had granted him. His eyes merged into hers, his hand being lifted and placed carefully over hers as she rested them on her lap. "I will protect you… no matter what… even from yourself… don't ever doubt that". She somehow felt better, even though the lingering fear she always hid remained in her heart._

Breaking from her thoughts she reached a fallen tree and sat over it gently. Her face detached and her eyes deeply enthralled in the sky above her, green meeting blue….daring whoever listened to prove her wrong of all she knew and lived upon…who would dare to move her? To change it all and transform a skeptic to a believer? … Charlotte might find life an illusion of greatness and dreams of ambrosia…but was it really just that and not something she had created in her mind to explain all darkness she had faced upon her life? …She dares someone to prove her wrong… after all, we hope for redemption deep within our souls.

She had chosen to go to the creek to relax and have an evening to think about the decisions she had made so far and a future she might not even want to have, maybe it was that she wanted to be able to choose her own path, maybe she wanted a normal life, but she knew that right now her life was far from normal than anyone else's. Removing her clothes she was left in a vintage fashioned swim wear, it was a little too revealing but no one was around, she hanged her summer dress in the nearest tree, letting her long dirty blonde tresses free from the constricting hair band. She started to make her way to the water, loving the feeling of the cold liquid against her flesh finding it invigorating. She swam until she couldn't reach the bottom of the cove and floated on her back, her eyes appreciating the beautiful view from above, a clear blue sky and a setting sun, only a word to describe it…paradise.

She closed her eyes as she let herself get lost in the bliss of the water, her hair floating around her making a resemblance of a golden halo as the bright sun reflected on it, it all lasted too short as she felt a presence, her heart skipped a beat as she turned her head fast towards the woods, a pair of golden eyes shined through the darkness, she froze in place as her eyes locked with the enchanting ones, green meeting gold, tension dancing in the air, before she could move three figures appeared from the sides, the golden pair deviating from her as these forms approached it, feral growls could be heard and a shiver ran down her spine as fear of the uncertainty overtook her senses.

The clouds played their part as they cleared the sunlight making the forms take the shape of enormous bears… no… not bears… wolves. They were surrounding a man with pale skin, he was… beautiful… a vision to say the least. Charlotte stayed unmoving trying to pass unnoticed to the beasts, but that man could be killed… she could not let it happen, she would not let them take his life. She swam fast to get out of the water and almost tripped as she tried to reach the man, she screamed to diverge the wolves attention and she could now see the face of the mysterious man… a young man, his eyes where filled with curiosity, not a trace of fear in his features, she could say he was amused at her poor attempt of help him, but in a mere second they caught the bait and turned to her, then she felt herself being pulled from behind, her back clashing against someone's chest, it felt hard and cold, arms constricting her frame as she tried to get away.

"Don't move… we don't want to turn this into a bloody mess would we? … you are valuable and we want to keep you unharmed". Mistrust shaded rationality as the velvet voice whispered to her ear, his breath tickling against her skin. She trembled, more of rage than fear, she, being the suborn and impulsive brat she was, thrown her head back to hit the man in the nose as he retracted from her ear, she managed to distract the man and she ran forward towards the wolves, the three of them propelling to the man as she stayed behind watching the fight, and the most unbelievable thing, the man had an inhuman strength, he punched and fought against the wolves, each movement fast and precise, finally the man managed to harm a smaller grey wolf, one of them going in his assistance as the bigger one, a black one, stood his ground protecting the other two, the man sprinted towards the creek, so fast her eyes lost sight of him and she was left alone with the overpowering creatures.

Her breath hitched as they turned to her, their eyes analyzing her, almost as if they could see through her deep into her thoughts. Her vision unexpectedly became blurry; her head dizzy, she began to feel her body loose and her hand held her head, a moist liquid seem to be unfamiliar as she felt it pour from the back of her head. She lifted her hand to her eyes, it was covered in blood she felt darkness gaining over her body and before she collapsed she felt herself being caught by someone as they called desperately for her to stay awake, but unconsciousness took over her and she faded into it.

Voices could be heard, yet darkness remained dominant. Her eyes were still too heavy to open them, her body loose as her senses progress to regain strength. Words where placed together in sentences, but they were short and frustrated, any of them didn't seem to make sense as she tried to understand what was happening, finally her body begun to respond to her command as her eyes fluttered open, slowly but steady green where capturing her surrounds, she was laid on bed, her back comfortably resting over a soft mattress, last time noticed she was at the creek, now she encountered herself in foreign accommodations, walls obstructing her sight of freedom. Charlotte's chest contracted and she sat up rather abruptly, her head spun once more and she felt someone approaching her rapidly and grabbed her by her forearms to avoid her to fall once more.

"Not so fast pumpkin… you hit your head hard…" The voice held an air of amusement, not so new for her, but it was rather childish and bright, she felt herself relax, somehow feeling secure and somehow comforted by whomever was holding her in place. Her eyes finally regain focus and she looked up to a crooked smile and bright brown eyes. She took a breath and recalled all her memories from the previous events. "What happened?" she asked as calm as she could, she didn't want to mention the wolves thinking that he would laugh at her and call her lunatic or something related to the term.

"You must have tripped at the creek… The pa… my friends and I found you laying there unconscious and we brought you to one of my friend's house… don't freak out… we are part of a patrol group for the tribe" he said smiling to her. She saw someone enter the room in her peripheral vision, her sight turning from the young man to a… well, several curious eyes, and those eyes suddenly seemed to roam over her frame far too interested for her liking and she frowned… why were they looking at her like that? Don't they have manners or such? She looked down and then it drown into her, she was still wearing the damn bathing suit Alexis had made her buy, showing too far for her to be comfortable to be in as she sat in front of a bunch of men looking at her as if they were waiting for the small clothes to detach from her body… rather stupid but she was about to curse her way out of the situation when a female presence made her way through the crowd and pushed them from the feet of the bed.

"Show some manners for Pete sake's! you are making her uncomfortable! … Here wear this, it might be your size". The dark haired woman smiled to her so warmly that all the anger faded and she suddenly felt compelled to follow her instructions. The woman had three scars across her face, inspite of it she was beautiful, her eyes holding a special twinkle in them making them so alive and transparent. "Thank you" She said, even as her throat felt a bit sore, she managed to appreciate her and placed the piece the clothing over her head, covering herself before standing slowly, she didn't want to test the rapid approach she had taken earlier.

"I am Emily… and these knuckleheads are my family… the one to your right is Seth, he was the one that woken you up… then there is Embry, Quil, Jared and the one on the back with a frown is Paul… we would love for you to stay to dinner, its late and a storm striked soon after they brought you… nearly impossible to go out like this" Emily smiled apologetically to her and pulled her loosely outside the room, soon enough she was sitting at the table surrounded by men, Emily had left her at their mercy while she cooked their meals. Charlotte had offered her help but she refused insisting that she just had hit her head and needed to stay still.

"SO… what is your name? Since we all know each other you must be new in town… traveled long to get here?" The once she could recognize as Embry asked her straight forward as he ogled her making her feel too self-conscious for her liking as he did so… what was with these men? Haven't they seen a woman or what?

Charlotte shifted on her seat and looked to him thinking what to respond. She cleared her throat and finally spoke. "I am Charlotte… Nevaeh… and yes I am new… I come from Colorado, so yes; it was a long ride to get here… I am visiting a family friend…" She cut her answer short not wanting to speak further of her home accommodations or family, she really didn't know if she would stay here, or how long they would remain before being forced to shift homes again.

Seth came to sit beside her, a bright smile in place as he rested his weight on his elbows over the table. "A family friend? And you came alone? … They must be worried… do you need to call them and let them know you are here? I am sure they will be fine with it since this is a tight community and your friend must be someone we know" Surely enough they were noisy, but the hell with it, if she could make it through a pack of wolves alive she could certainly pull a few tricks to get herself out of this predicament, after all, Charlotte Emelie Nevaeh didn't succumb to insignificant things like… being interrogated by some bunch of tall muscular and manly young men.

"I came here with my family, my sister Alexis, my guardian Caleb and a friend, Lucas… I don't really know how long we are staying in" When she thought it further, she really wanted to have some normality in her life, it could come in handy if she wanted to know he perimeter… for environmental purposes only. "I am sure I can call them later… they know I can take care of myself… I would love to get to know here before we leave, maybe I'll go around town and mingle a little to get accustomed" She smiled trying to lighten her image; she was after all receiving a good treat.

"We would love to show you around! We don't get new visitors often here… the beach is one of the attractions here, cliff jumping too… maybe tomorrow we can all go and…" The older guy, Jared she thinks, started speaking but was interrupted by Quil before he could finish.

"But … but I promised to Claire I would spend some time with her tomorrow Jared!" He complained soon enough as if his life depended on this Claire person…. Maybe she was her girlfriend or something… interesting to see someone so build up and… just big… pinning for a girl like that… it was hilarious and she couldn't help but chuckle.

Seth saw her being entertained by Quil and smiled broadly, maybe they could all be friends, it would be nice to get to know someone outside their circle for a change. "Don't be a wiped butt Quil" he said laughing at his desperate face before Quil frowned and pouted like a two year old.

"You can bring Claire… I will love to go to the beach… I have never been to one before" She said a bit embarrassed by the fact she have never seen the ocean up close in all her years… even though she traveled so much, she never went to the touristic places or do fun things other than train and hide… always living in fear of getting caught by the ones who wanted them.

"Well dinner is ready" Emily entered the room with full trays of food, all kinds of food and they smelled too delicious to be ignored, her mouth watering at the sight and smell of it. "Please leave something for our guest… I'll actually enjoy having some female company here for a change" She said while placing the trays on the table before putting her hands on her hips and smiling satisfied with her work.

Everyone in the table stood still, as if they were waiting for something, maybe a sign or a comet to crash… who knows… the point of it all is that they kept staring at the food but neither of them moved an inch.

Emily rolled her eyes at the childish behavior and sighed. "You may eat".

Suddenly the table exploded in grunts and hands fighting over who got the biggest sized burger, a havoc so enormously that Charlotte literally had to combat her wait through with elbows and shoulder pushing tactics to get half of a burger and some piece of corn, they were all too focused on food to care the mess that the y were provoking, Emily smiled brightly seen how Charlotte seemed to fit right in with them, oh how she would love to share her boys with someone that could keep up with them and keep all in line.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and everyone seemed to freeze in their spots, eyes shifting to it before resuming their eating and ignoring the arrival of their friend. Charlotte was too occupied eating her corn that she didn't acknowledge the new person approaching them. Seth elbowed her on the side playfully to capturing her attention; she frowned as he laughed at her and pointed to her hair. Charlotte frowned and touched her head and felt herself blush lightly as pieces of corn and other things had stuck on her hair. "Sorry" she murmured with a small twitch in her lips

The person sat at the table looking rather bored at the event happening before his eyes, and then he noticed the petite blonde sitting between Seth and Embry, his eyes boring into her skull commanding to her courtesy of looking up and make her introduction. Finally feeling the change in the air Charlotte looked up and it happened… the life altering moment where her life became further screwed up and all things that were already complex enough in her life turned even more complicated

Her green eyes met deep brown and her mind seemed to be dazed, her heart started beating a bit faster, pulse quickening and air stuck in her lungs. Thoughts had vanished, the food laid now forgotten over her plate, Embry snatching it away and eating before she could notice. For once in her life all things had vanished and they were only the two of them in the room…

Seth frowned looking at the dumbfounded face Charlotte had, then his eyes followed her line of sight until he saw the reason of her perplexity. In front of her was Jacob, with a constipated look on his face as he returned the girl's look. Seth smirked and threw a piece of tomato to Embry who was so happily eating the rest of his French fries before a slice of tomato fell over his head. "Hey!... what the hell!" Embry screamed angrily at Seth.

Seth continued smirking and pointed at the little scene unraveling in their very own table. Embry finally took notice and his eyes widen, he grabbed some French fries and threw them to the rest of the boys. The boys gulped down their food and then turned to see what the hell was so damn important to interrupt their sacred meal. All of them whistled and laughed, Jared betting with Embry who of the two suckers will be more stubborn and deny the connection longer.

They all watched diverted as the pair was too preoccupied in their little stare battle to notice them watching the show. Their averted eyes traveling over to Charlotte, then back to a deep brown pair of chocolate eyes. The frowning man standing now before the girl, who in comparison to them was a small pea among big bad vegetables.

'What the freaking hell was wrong with this…this… big piece of… Abs! oh dear lord… those are abs… seriously! They must be really hard and defined and… Charlotte shut the hell up! Say something! The man looks far too constipated! Almost disgusted to look at you! Speak for the love of all chocolate brownies with ice cream on top and sprinkles!' She finally broke out of the trance and did what any other girl would do in those circumstances in life when your pride is in line and a gorgeous god-like man looks at you rather distastefully… she voiced out what she likes to call her inner sista from the hood personality.

"Hey pukeface! Stop staring at me like that! If you are constipated just go to the freaking pharmacy and buy yourself some pills brother! No need to get all eye contortionists on me" She said with a frown and crossed her arms over her chest.

The table exploded in laugher, that seemed to do the deed and snapped Jacob from whatever trance he was in, he frowned. 'This could not be happening! He could not have imprinted in that… in that miniature excuse of a woman! With her fucking perfect and smooth skin and stunning green eyes… no! No way in hell he was attached to the… drop dead gorgeous goddess with those full reddish lips and… oh got was she looking beautiful with the flushed cheeks…. NO! She is annoying and bitchy… did she just called him pukeface? God… of all women out there he had to imprint on a five four feet tall girl with an attitude of hell'.

"Listen shortie… I am not a pukeface…and for your information, I don't need any medicine, if you have notice, and I know you did, I have the whole package, and I am perfectly functioning in all ways… wanna try?" he said confidently as a smirk plastered in his face.

The boys sat back watching the spectacle, this was far more entertaining that the five o'clock opera where Delia left Santiago to pursue her so long lost love who actually resulted being her half-brother and leaving her like the wolf without his two bones. Their faces where filled with smiles as mirth danced in their eyes, they certainly couldn't wait to know who would win the first round.

Charlotte was outraged, 'what a smartass' she thought as she stood up and rested her weight on her fist as she leaned over the table, her eyes narrowing as she felt her heart beat hard in her chest for some reason, blood boiling and mind focused on one thing and one thing only… shut the smartass the fuck up.

"Oh honey… I don't try with people that lack of a proper stomach functioning and have a plastered puke face…. Thanks, but no thanks… I don't think you can handle me… and if I notice… I would probably have vomited" She walked around the table and turned around smiling to the boys. "thank you for everything… it's a pleasure to have met you all…Seth, you have my number, let me know about the hang out tomorrow… and say goodbye to Emily for me… everything was lovely" she turned back on her heels and walked out the door straight into a light drizzling rain.

If a week ago anyone had told her she will find a place she would feel like home, she probably would have laughed and dismiss the subject, but now, she found herself actually wanting to live a normal life… with true friends and warming hearts….Charlotte feel the change, this was the start of something new…. Different, and all she could think about was dark chocolate eyes and perfect smile… life was unfair… why did she had to find him? After all this years of solitude and escape, she had felt tied up to this man…she barely knew him and she was already feeling like she needed to be closer…why did she had to fancy a pompous ass? … surely enough karma is a bitch, and it seemed that hers was working double shifts to screw her ass.


	2. Chapter 2: The Broken ones

This is inspired by the many brilliant authors that bring to life the most enthralling stories I could read… thank you to all who take the time to write and encourage us into make the effort worth every single word you have written.

I don't own any of the Twilight saga characters other than the ones that I have created and plastered in this story…

I hope you like this piece and I would love of you if you took the time to write a _**review**_ to polish my story and motivate to continue it.

_- Italic letters are past memories_

- **BOLD letters are thoughts between the pack**

- 'Characters personal thoughts'

**Thank you to my first reviewer! This is for you!**

**Don't forget to review! The more I have the more inspiration I get and the faster I post ;)**

ooooooooooooooooo

**DREAMS OF AMBROSIA, Chapter 2: The Broken Ones **

I know they've hurt you bad, wide, the scars you have.

Baby let me straighten out your broken bones,

All you faults to me make you more beautiful.

Don't you learn of love from the love they kept.

I will be your anchor slowly… step by step.

I can't help it, I love the broken ones

The one who need the most patching up.

The ones who've never been loved,

Maybe I see a part of me in them.

The missing piece always trying to fit in.

The shattered heart, hungry for a home.

Maybe we can rip off the bandage.

Maybe you will see it for what it is.

Maybe we can burn this building,

Holding you in… No you are not alone

I can't help it… I love the broken ones.

**Dia Frampton, "The Broken Ones"**

Night had fallen. The skies now a dark canvas were stars illuminated the lands as she had ever seen them do. This was the reason she desired so fervently to be in the middle of nowhere, no city lights to overshadow the magnificence of heavens. Charlotte could see it all, and it all evoked an uncontrollable feeling within her soul, as she was meant to be there, standing below the pure moonlight, being surrounded by nature felt overwhelming, peace she have craved for so long as was water in the middle of a dessert. Her heart felt straitened as she laid over the soft green grass of the meadow, she felt something absent… something she needed desperately, but she could not place a finger on what it was.

Ever since she had left Emily's house, she had felt a wrench on her heart, maybe she was projecting the worry her sister might be feeling since it was already late and she hadn't returned home. Every so often they could sense each other's feelings, Aleissandra and herself shared a strong bond, something unique that maintained them connected. When she was younger, she would feel it, the empathy she had for her sister. That day… the day she had lost it all was the breaking point… they were sent down in a spiral as all their memories were taken away from them. Charlotte brought her hand to her chest, playing with the pendant that hanged from a thin silver chain. The chain was all she had left of her previous life, she wouldn't even know her name if it wouldn't have been engraved on it.

_Caleb had told her she needed to come with him, that he and Lucas where guardians of them, and she believed him, somehow she felt like she needed someone to trust, at least until she was free and far away from her captors. Alexis was still unconscious as they tried to escape the dungeons they were trapped in_. _They were brutally hunted, these men… they were not humans…. How could they be? They were fast; too fast…and too strong…she ran with all she had in her, but she could see since the dungeons where covered in darkness. Before she had time to acknowledge what was happening she was thrown hard against one of the stone walls, air knocked off her chest before collapsing to the ground. She held her sides as she tried desperately to breathe. Everything became a haze after that, she could hear hoarse yells and then the most terrifying growls came from some place near her. Charlotte wanted so frantically to get up, her hands pushing at the ground trying to lift her body up but the pain in her chest would not let her move to see what was happening, Caleb and Lucas where nowhere in sight as her body felt giving up, it all became an hallucination, shadows creeping over walls and ceiling, growls and hissing making her shutter as she heard things colliding with such force it made everything shake. Darkness became prominent as she felt limp over the floor, all consciousness leaving her as she succumbed to obscurity. _

_Charlotte awoke to a worried Lucas, she screamed and kicked until he managed to press her down to the bed and make her listen to him as he tried to explain what had happened, they were taken from their parents to be experimented upon, they had been searching for them as a promise to their parents before they were murdered. Charlotte cried in despair, not only she had been taken from her home, from her family, but she could not remember any of it, not how she was held by her mother when she was sad or just tired, her father as they practiced basketball as he let he win and cheered for her. She cried for all she lost and didn't held in her mind of heart… after that day she sworn to have revenge… no more tears and no more grieving until she makes those bastards pay for her loss._

Charlotte shifted to lay on her side, a single tear falling from her eye before being furiously wiped out with the back of her hand. She would not let herself be weak, she could not let it weight over her. She brusquely got up and shock the dirt off of the light blue dress Emily had lent her. She liked her, always smiling and kind to all, even when the boys acted like salvages and ate all the food of her fridge, she still welcomed them in her house, to form a family… and that alone shown so much compassion and love… she wanted to have that, to be part of a family… to have a home, but her life and past kept her from it, making her life a nostalgic one, watching so much love but not having any of it for her own.

She chuckled bitterly as she started walking towards her so called reality. Wise words would be to say you never get what you want…. Funny thing to say she might never get it right… that she has a slight chance of making it alive out of this. Her mind rambled as she continued moving through the woods, a single image appeared in her subconscious, the man in the creek, his cold skin and velvet voice, who was that man? Could it be possible that… he was like the ones that had captured her? Maybe they had followed them and now they knew where they are… what if that man spoke to her captors to let them know he had found her…. What about the wolves? They seemed to know that man… better yet, they seemed to know what to do to keep him at line… they would be safe here, and when those monsters came to get them, they will be ready to give them a fight… no more running, no more hiding… Charlotte was done with it… let them come and try, she won't let them have it easy.

As she reached to the house she felt her body tense, then the door opened up roughly as she come to face Lucas's worried face, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was about to come… the wrath of her guardian. Lucas came hurriedly to her side grabbing her arms and checking her to see if she was harmed.

"Where the hell where you Charlotte… we have been looking for you all day long… how could you be so irresponsible and leave like that… you could have been taken and we would be able to find you" he said loudly as his grip over her forearms tightened.

"Watch it Lucas!... you are hurting me" she pushed him hard away from her and contained a grunt feeling the pain of future bruises. "I am not a child! I don't need you to watch every step I take… and certainly don't need you telling me what to do" She bumped her shoulder roughly against his as she walked pass him towards only to be pulled back just as rough against his body.

"If you act like an irresponsible child, that's exactly how I will treat you… you not only put yourself at risk, but us too… how can you be so reckless Charlotte" He stopped and as odd as it sounds he leaned to her and sniffed her hair, his eyes widened and he became even angrier. "Who where you with? … How much did you tell? Answer me god dammit!" he yelled at her face as a deep enraged frown settled in his face.

In that exact moment Caleb and Aleissandra came out of the house and she took his distraction to remove her arm away from his constricted grip and stride to her sister. Alexis enfolded her close, her face pale as she did so.

"Where were you Charlotte? I was so worried" Alexis asked her. She felt bad for making her sister worried about her, if only she knew all she had lived that day… they would not let her leave the house again, so she resolved in keeping her knowledge to herself.

"I went for a swim at the creek… I fell and hit my head, but a couple of locals where nice to help me and they invited me for dinner… that's it… I am sorry I made you worry" She smiled lightly at Alexis and placed her best puppy dogs ever.

"Caleb… we need to talk" Said Lucas as he walked pass her and Alexis only to adventure further into the woods, away from them and the house.

"This is not forgotten young lady… we will have a talk" Caleb said with a frown before kissing the top of her head and walking after Lucas, both disappearing in the dark woods.

"Now explain… why can't I feel you no more… something changed… what happen Charlie? Tell me… I can't figure out why I can't sense you anymore" Alexis guided her to a fallen tree, sitting over it before towing her so she seated down beside her.

Her eyes widen at the realization. What could have happened that made their link shatter like that? … the man of the creek? No, that could not be it, she could not formulate an answer for her, this situation was strange enough to add the fact that they were no longer bound together. "I don't know… I just had dinner with some boys… that was all… maybe because I hit my head… I don't really know". She said with a frown.

Alexis looked at her suspiciously before a full grin exploded in her face. "Where they… hot?" she said making her chuckle, incredible that her sister could change her mood from one second to another, she rolled her eyes and pushed her shoulder lightly before standing and walking straight into the house.

"What? Is just a question! … oh come on! Don't be like that… tell me… is just a yes or no question" She said with a smirk as she followed inside the house. "Oh I bet they were and you only want to keep them all to yourself…I didn't think you were that naughty little sis". Alexis said teasingly.

Charlotte gapped at her sister and threw a cushion to her before getting into her room and locking the door after her. She sighed as she leaned her back against the door before pulling herself together and walked towards the small bath room connecting Alexis and her bedroom. She locked both of the bathroom doors and stripped herself from her dirty clothes. She felt herself shiver seeing the forming bruises in her arms before cursing Lucas to hell and getting into the shower.

Hot water collided with her pale skin, all tension leaving her muscles as she stood underneath the stream. She closed her eyes and let herself relax, her ears enjoying the calmness of the room as only water could be heard, these mere moments of peace she enjoyed, no thinking about the strange men with abnormal abilities hunting them down… not caring about not having a past to remember or a certain future to look forward to… just quietness and clear thoughts.

She resolved to get out of the shower after fifteen glorious minutes of peace. Wrapping a towel around her body, Charlotte stepped out of the shower and dried herself up. With her hand she cleared the fogged mirror finally seeing her reflection. Her green eyes where dull and she had an insinuation of purple rings under the eyes. Her body permanently slender; still she had well-proportioned curves, a defined bottom, thanks to her trainings, and well sized breasts. Her hair had grown longer than she had intended to, now almost reaching her waist, it was dirty blonde and straight at the top while the lower half of it was dimly undulating. Certainly god had blessed her with good looks, but she would have given it all away just to have her family back, beauty was unnecessary and she was not vain or presumptuous about it, most of her life she had been discriminated by it, taken by a frail and weak little girl that could not guard herself… but they were so wrong.

Charlotte returned to her room and dropped her towel letting it fall carelessly to the floor. She shivered all of sudden, feeling a warm wave traveling down from her head to her toes; she dismissed it and searched for her clothes. She dressed in her underwear and then a changed into a comfortable simple white tank top and grayish cotton shorts. Falling on top of her bed she laid on her back as her eyes drew imaginary circles over the white celling. Then brown eyes and smooth russet skin appeared in her mind, his perfect smile and oh so beautifully built up body, she shook her thoughts and pushed them far away from her before shifting positions until she was laying on her front, her arms hugging her pillow as she nestled it comfortable between her head and her arms. Eyes heavy and breathing slow, she let herself loose, falling in a deep slumber only hoping that this night would be different, no more nightmares and fear… just dreams…sweet dreams of deep brown orbs and warm lips.

A howl awoke her. She sat down hastily and looked in direction of the window, she swigged her legs to the side of her bed and her eyes found the clock over her night table, 4 am could be read. She, as impetuous as always, didn't put much thought to her actions as she putted on her dark brown ugg flat boots and climbed out of her window. The night was cold, they were in the middle of October after all, she walked cautiously towards the woods, somehow she didn't felt endangered or have and impulse of running back into her room screaming like a five year old after seeing a big bug or something, the further she neared the deepness of the woods, the safer and warmer she felt.

The blonde girl kept moving trying to hear the familiar howl of the wolves in the creek; maybe she will get some answers out of it. Everything was quiet, the moon illuminating her way as she took careful steps and prepared herself for anything that could happen… what she didn't expect is to be scared to death when a husky low voice whispered to her ear from behind.

"You shouldn't be out here" the voice said ever so teasing and low. She jumped and turned rapidly, throwing a punch in the process to the annoying and mocking voice only to miss miserably in her attempts of a good hit.

"Asshole! You freaking scared me! What is wrong with you? … and what the hell are you doing here at four am?" she frowned angrily and threw another punch to the lurker only to miss again as he managed to avoid her vengeful fist. He was standing there half naked and making it seem as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She blushed and felt herself getting uncomfortable as she tried oh so very hard not to trace every line of his perfectly marked abs.

"I was around… I am part of … a safeguarding group … the boys and me… we take turns in patrolling the woods and protecting the citizens… such as yourself…. What are _you_ doing _here_". The so called guardian stepped closer to her as his eyes traveled up and down her body shamelessly that she felt herself blush and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really convenient… is scaring people part of the deed too?" Charlotte glared at him, she barely knew the guy and he was already making her heart skip beats, all this emotions confusing her heart. "I needed some fresh air…so I came here" She said nonchalantly. "Well… I must go, but have fun" she patted his shoulder and walked pass him only to feel him grab her hand and tug her lightly to stop her from leaving.

She turned her head to him, her face surprised for a minute before covering her feelings and speaking once more. "What Jacob?" She asked as her eyes met his, a chill traveling down her spine as she felt his warm hand holding hers still.

His eyes were warm, looking at her with such care and… another feeling she could not describe, his lips parted as if he was trying to find words to speak. She could not help but let her eyes linger over his face, stopping for a brief second on his perfect lips before licking her own. Charlotte's heart started beating faster and her body betrayed her mind as she felt herself step closer to him, her face lifting up and not breaking the eye contact. His body towered over hers, he was too tall, and beside him she looked like a midget. "What" she said, her voice barely a whisper as her face softened.

ooooooooooooooooo

Jacob had been patrolling the area, his movement precise and agile as he moved through the woods, he had been assigned to take the shift thanks to his inability to restrain himself of kicking Paul's ass. When Seth told him that a leech had been close to his… imprint, he lost it, it took four of the boys to shove him outside of Emily's house to avoid him exploding in the middle of the kitchen… They barely succeed. Jacob had phased the second his feet was set outside the door. It took him two full hours to change back, he blames it on the fact he keep seeing images of it all in the minds of the others, he was so angry at himself for not been there to protect her… what would have happened if he had been earlier than them… he could not bear the thought of her dying… he would rather die himself that let it happen. He had nearly ripped Seth's arm off when he tried to approach him… and Paul made it worse making him further enraged by portraying images of his imprint in a swimsuit while the perverts watched her from afar… the nerve they had to show him that! It was provably Paul wanting to piss him further than he already was… asshole.

The point of it was that he had taken his fury out on Paul…he deserved it, either way he got the retribution of having double shifts for two days straights. He continue running until he felt it, the air shifted and the earth ceased in its gravity as his body guided him, he slowly lost himself as his wolf took over, his senses in overdrive as he pursuit the source of it all. He froze in his path as he reached a medium sized house in the middle of the woods, he recognized it as Robert Dalek's home… it didn't make sense until his eyes caught a silhouette in one of the windows.

There was no light in the room but his sight was better than any, now that he was a wolf, perfectly recognizing the figure as the petite young woman he had been thinking all day… Charlotte. He wanted so bad to go to her and hold her in his embrace, to make her feel the warmth she made him feel. His paws moved slowly as he got lost in a trance, his heart beat faster and his inner wolf growled as she let the towel fall to the floor. Jacob felt a crave he had not felt before…not even for… _**her**_. His eyes traveled hungrily along the perfect curves of her body, he wanted to feel her, the smooth pale skin under his calloused fingertips, her soft flesh against his hard frame… her luscious lips in between in his.

Without noticing he was standing a few feet of her window in human form, this had never happen before, him phasing back without his knowledge. Jacob saw her shiver and felt a tug on his heart, he decided that it was time for him to leave before he did something reckless like forcing his way in the house and making her his. He could not erase the images of her in his mind and decided not to phase in wolf form until he could control his thoughts, he didn't want the others to see his imprint plain nude…it would only end bad… for them at least. He changed into some loose shorts and decided to stay close to her home in case the leech decided to make an appearance.

Jacob felt the peacefulness of having her near, he knew it would be a long road until she could be with him, and even their introduction was not the most convenient one, maybe he should apologize and start over, he wanted to make things right… to tell her about him and the pack, but first things first, he needed to make her fall in love with him… even if it turned out to be hard, she was worth it… no one could take this away from him… he would not allow for it to happen.

Somewhere in between his internal battle trying to decide the best approach to his love he fell asleep. A loud howl woke him up and he jumped warily into a standing position, he walked a few feet and waited, a few moments after that he heard steps coming his way, remaining hidden in the shadows he waited the moment his eyes saw the owner of the steps, then Charlotte came into view and all tension left his body. His heart longed to be near her, only if it was for a moment, he wanted to be closer to her… so he did.

She had been scared of him, and he tried to amend things before she thought he was rude…. The last thing Jacob wanted was for her to hold some grudge over him. He explained is duty and clarified the fact they were assigned to take shifts to keep them safe, maybe that way she could trust him and loosen up a bit.

When Charlotte intended to leave he felt his heart shrinking inside his chest, he needed to do something to make her stay… even if it was just a little longer. His hand found hers and he felt electricity traveling all over his body, his stomach did a flip and his heart raced. Jacob felt complete, his shattered heart completely mended with a single touch. His brown eyes met her beautiful green ones, he could not find words to speak as a lump caught in his throat making it impossible for him to speak, all air had left his lungs and he could not formulate a single coherent thought as she got closer to him, her voice a sweet whisper that caressed his ears.

'what' she had said, her petite frame towered by his larger one. She seemed too fragile; her delicate features an opposite of his sharp complexion. He caught a loose curl that had fallen into her face and he tucked it behind her ear letting his free hand rest over her soft cheek, his thumb caressing her as his eyes bored into hers. Charlotte closed her eyes and he felt himself lean into her, licking his lips as her reddish ones parted… taunting him to claim her mouth as his. He closed his own eyes as his lips descended to hers, stopping mere inches from her. "Charlotte" he whispered, lips brushing while he did…

Jacob felt bliss, his heart jolting inside chest as he was about to kiss the love of his life… the reason he now has to breathe. His lips brushed ever so lightly against hers, and then it all ended…a loud growl came from behind them breaking the moment and tearing her apart from him as she jolted backwards with a conflicted look upon her face, he felt his heart being ripped inside him but he pushed the feeling aside as he placed himself in front of her, shielding her with his body.

His eyes narrowed and his muscles tensed a scent he had not recognized yet made his nose itch. He growled as a big figure emerged from the dark…. A wolf… a wolf he did not recognize and that was possibly as big as he is in his wolf form. "Charlotte… I want you to step back slowly…and when I say run…. You run as fast as you can and don't look back… no matter what you hear… don't turn back". Jacob said in a slow and serious voice without tearing his eyes from the light brown wolf that was standing in a menacing what before them.

He felt Charlotte lean to him and place a hand around his. "What about you… that thing will kill you before you even try to move" she said as her voice fractured and her grip tightened over him.

The young man smiled to himself but kept his face hard as he stood his ground before the unknown creature. "I will be fine…I promise… tomorrow we will meet at the beach right? I will see you there" He said slowly as he let go of her hand and encouraged her to do as he said.

Her safety came first, no matter what the outcome might be for him, he needed her to be safe…to be unharmed… and for that he needed her to leave so he could phase and confront whoever he was. He heard her move behind him and he was ready to protect her if the beast moved an inch. As soon as Jacob heard her feet moving fast away from them he run forward and the beast launched itself to him, Jacob phased midair and collided with the brown wolf, a loud thundery sound making the ground shook underneath them.

ooooooooooooooooo

Charlotte ran as fast as her legs allowed her to, her lungs burning with the pressure and her heart racing hard making her body tremble with the rush. She could hear the drumming of her heart on her ears, her legs feeling worn out as she tried not to trip over branches and rocks that stood in her way. Why did she had to be so damn reckless and go into the woods when she knew wolves as big as a freaking house where prowling around the area… as always her curiosity had taken the best of her and gotten her in trouble.

Jacob…Jacob had been there to protect her from the beast… she did not understand, why had the beast threaten them when she had been saved by wolves from the strange man… it made no sense…she felt her heart fill with fear…not for her but for the man that had given her the chance to get away… the man that had sacrificed himself so she could run away like a coward. But he had promised to come to the beach…. He had promised to be there…. And he will keep a promise wouldn't he? He had to… he goddam had to.

She reached the house and climbed through the window, collapsing inside and staying spread over the floor as she panted hard trying to regain her breath. How could everything change from being so… enthralling …to turn into a living nightmare? She was about to get her first kiss… well at least the first she will remember, and a fucking wolf had kept her from it…. But at the same time she was confused…how had she let herself get into that position? It was as if her body felt bonded to him, her mind no longer commanding her actions as he stood near her…his presence overpowering her.

She remembered the warmth she felt, the electrifying feeling when he touched he cheek with such affection…the touch itself, as simple as it was, felt so intimate and so… right. Charlotte brought her hand to her face, her finger traveling from her cheek to her lips, they still tingled…even if the touch was brief, it had send her heart in overdrive, her hands craving to pull him closer and tangle themselves in his hair. She had wanted him so bad, his touch, his lips, his warmth…it felt overwhelming how she felt the need of him.

Charlotte didn't realize she was crying until her vision blurred, her body shook and she held herself as she curled over the floor… what if she never saw him again? She knew it was a possibility that he won't make it out of it alive, and the thought alone made her heart shatter inside, tears pouring freely out of her, trembling taking over and sorrow running through her veins.

The whimpering girl cried until she lost track of time, her body numb and her mind gone as her breathing became even. Sleep had taken the place of consciousness, the air of the room calmer as soft exhales of air were heard; rays of light started drifting into the room as sunrise approached to its peak. The hose coming to life as the habitants stir from slumber welcoming the new day with joy.

The movement in the house increased and sounds of all kinds could be heard. Alexis brushing her teeth, old Rob rampaging through the fridge searching for something to eat, a dog barking on the porch, they all played in a hidden symphony of the daily life. All oblivious of the dangers that had settled in town… little did they know that inside their very own home danger resided…

The broken girl moved over the floor, her back resting horizontally against the stone like ground, her eyes fluttered open and green received light covering it all on her bedroom. It took her a while to gather her remaining resolve and get up from the place she had rested upon. Once she stood on her feet all memories came crashing down to her, her knees weakening as her face paled even more than she already was. Her eyes turned snappishly to the alarm clock and she gasped, it was seventy pass eleven already and she had agreed to meet the boys at eleven thirty. Then she moved fast, her feet quick on their pace as she changed her clothes as fast as she could managed, brushing her teeth and washing her face, she barely applied some make up to hide her tiredness, some mascara without even caring for a lip gloss as she sprinted out of the house not caring that her sister screamed after her.

Charlotte ran desperately through the trees, wolves be damned as her feet moved one after another towards the beach they had agreed upon for their meeting. He heart hammered in her rib cage, her pulse quick and merciless now that she had set a foot on white sand. Green eyes searched anxiously along the beach for the familiar figures of the so called safe keepers… after a few more minutes she saw Seth and the rest playing and goofing around without a care in the world.

She pushed herself further and saw Seth turn to her with a confused face; she had little time to stop before clashing into Seth and almost falling on het bottom if it wasn't for the young boy holding her. Her face was flushed and her hair was a mess, she panted and tried to speak but the lack of air made it impossible to do so.

"Where…is… Jacob?" She asked in between breaths. Seth's face seemed to recognize what she was asking and his face turned gloomy. Her heart sank and her breath caught in her chest. She took a few steps back and her eyes traveled along the faces of Jacob so called friends. "Where is he" she asked brokenly as her body felt weak.

"Hey Charlotte". And there he was, standing behind her in all his glory, she didn't think twice before running to him and wrapping her arms tightly around his chest. Jacob hissed and she let go of him immediately. Now her eyes could see the damage. His cheek was scratched and there was a cut just above his eye brow, her hands traveled down his chest and under his shirt only to gaze over white bandages covering his torso, his arms where bruised and had wounds over them too.

"I thought… I wasn't going to see you again…I am sorry…it was my fault" She bit her lower lip painfully as her eyes adverted the damaged it was done over his perfect sculptured body, even if he was all battered, she was glad he was breathing.

He chuckled at her and smiled warmly. "It would take hell a lot more to hold me from keeping my promise" he said as his thumb grazed upon her cheek before his arm rested on her shoulder and traveled down her arm until his hand was securely wrapped around her hand.

Charlotte felt her heart speeding up once more. she could not let herself be weak, she had shed too many tears already, for someone she just met and whom she had to keep at arms-length… her life was complicated enough to add a boy into the equation…so she did what she had to… lift her walls up and shield her heart… no matter how much her heart wanted him…longed for his presence…or craved for his warmth … she could not succumb and put everything in jeopardy, getting attached to someone when she knew she will have to run away again would break her…

"I am glad you are alright…I will make sure to keep my business away from wolves from now on" She said while removing her hand from his slowly and setting a half smile on her face. Charlotte's heart reprimanded her as she saw a brief moment of hurt on his face before she turned on her heels and marched towards Seth, Embry and the rest.

Sitting down next to Jared she felt tiredness taking over, the heat emanating from her side only confirmed the suspicion that Jacob had followed her and take the place seating next to her on the white sand. She took a deep breath and stood her ground, no man, as divine as he might be, would keep her from her revenge, and the least he could do is keep him from disappointment when she left once more.

Her eyes closed slowly and without even noticing her head leaned to the side, muscular arms wrapping around her from behind. Somewhere in the middle of her drifting off to sleep Jacob had accommodated himself behind her, his legs on either side of her allowing her back to lean over his chest as his arms cradled her to sleep. Charlotte shifted in his arms to hid her face in the crook of his neck as she breathed in his scent, manly and overwhelming, just like him. She sighed relaxed as she fit perfectly in his arms, dreams calling her as she was not aware of the circumstances revolving around her, but the next part will make her wish she had never let her guard down.

"Charlotte Nevaeh" Shouted a fuming voice from behind and she lifted her face from Jacob's neck looking up to her worst nightmare… she was done.


	3. Chapter 3: Look after you

This is inspired by the many brilliant authors that bring to life the most enthralling stories I could read… thank you to all who take the time to write and encourage us into make the effort worth every single word you have written.

I don't own any of the Twilight saga characters other than the ones that I have created and plastered in this story…

I hope you like this piece and I would love of you if you took the time to write a _**review**_ to polish my story and motivate to continue it.

_- Italic letters are past memories_

- **BOLD letters are thoughts between the pack**

- 'Characters personal thoughts'

**Thank you to my first reviewer! This is for you! And to my followers! **

**Don't forget to REVIEW! The more REVIEWS I have the more inspiration I get and the FASTER I post ;)**

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

ooooooooooooooooo

**DREAMS OF AMBROSIA, Chapter 3: Look after you**

If I don't say this now I will surely break

As I'm leaving the one I want to take

Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait

My heart has started to separate

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go

Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know

When I'm losing my control, the city spins around

You're the only one who knows to slow it down

If ever there was a doubt, my love, she leans into me

This most assuredly counts, she says most assuredly

It's always have and never hold, you've begun to feel like home

What's mine is yours to leave or take, what's mine is yours to make your own

Be mine… and I'll look after you…

**The Fray, "Look after you"**

The moment her green eyes met hazel ones she knew she was as good as dead. Not only because she had escaped from home that morning without saying a word to neither her sister or her so called guardians, but also for being surrounded by unknown male population… and on top of that being in the arms of a man that held her as if she was his to have… yes, she was pretty much screwed.

Charlotte's face tinted crimson red as she untangled herself from Jacob's warming arms. Standing up straight she held her composure, she could feel Jacob close behind her in grace of the warmness coming from his body, somehow she felt safe knowing he was standing near her. With a mask of indifference she addressed the new arrived. "Hey… good to see you too… what brings you here my dearest sister?" she said nonchalantly.

A snort came out of Alexis before crossing her arms and responding. "What the hell where you thinking running away like devil was close on your tail! … Couldn't you at least save me the worry and tell me you will be at the beach or something?" Alexis ended with a raise of her brow as she waited for her answer.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at her sister; she could be so melodramatic sometimes. "Don't lecture me Alexis… you of all people should know you aren't the one to talk about sneaking out… besides… I am nineteen, not ten… I can take perfectly care of myself". She said with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

Jacob chuckled and Alexis narrowed her eyes at him. "And who are you supposed to be gigantor?" The irritated girl said with narrowing eyes and a deep frown.

He took this as his cue to introduce himself to the girl who was theoretical to be his future sister in-law… if everything worked out as he hoped it will be that is… He took a step around Charlotte and extended his hand to Alexis, placing one of his best smiles while he made the formality. "Jacob Black…Charlotte's friend".

Alexis's eyes traveled from his face to his hand looking at him suspiciously, 'Jacob Black, Charlotte's friend…sure as hell he wants to be her friend… in a world that pigs fly and Caleb is as hot as Brad Pitt …this should be interesting though' Alexis thought. With a full smirk Alexis shook his hand and comply to the silent request. "Alexis Nevaeh, Charlotte's older sister… a pleasure to meet you Jacob Black".

Charlotte's eyes narrowed at her sister perfectly knowing what her thoughts were, she did not want to be teased by her and needed to take desperate measures to set the record straight before the damage was permanent. She shoved Jacob to the side, standing before him and breaking the hand shake. "First of all, you are just a year older than me… and second of all….we are not friends… we are acquaintances…. There is a big difference" the last part referring to Jacob, ignoring the remorse she felt as she saw disappointment for a moment in Jacob's features before he masked it with a smile.

The boys, who had stayed on the background observing the interactions between the trio stood up and walked up to them, eager, to say the least, to be introduced to the beautiful girl who was Charlotte's sister. One had been imprinted on, so she was off limits for them, but Alexis on the other hand…. Fresh meat to be taken…. As crude as it sounds. They all wanted someone to spend time with… and who better than the blonde bombshell with hazel eyes called Alexis… maybe one of them would get lucky enough to imprint on her.

The first one to approach her was Embry, as always. He squeezed himself between Alexis and Charlotte, making the last stumble backwards and colliding with Jacob's chest as he caught her in the process. "Embry Call… Charlotte's friend too… a pleasure to meet you gorgeous". He said with a big smile while a 'stop saying we are friends!' could be heard on the background by a frustrated Charlotte who was struggling to get free from Jacob's grasp as he playfully smiled down at her only making her further desperate.

Alexis's gave him a twitch of a smile looking him up and down and nodding in approval. "Yeah… nice to meet you too hotshot". She said with a smirk.

Then Quil came in the picture with a kind smile and friendly approach, in his arms a now six year old Claire smiling brightly at Alexis. "I am Quil and this is Claire…". Claire placed a bigger gin on her angelic little face before extending her hand to the blonde.

Alexis extended her hand and took Claire's little one. "It is nice to meet you Claire… you too Quil" she said addressing to the pair with a gentle smile in her features, she could see that the boy had taken a gentler approach to her, and she was glad for it.

Paul stayed in his place, sitting over a rock and observing the exchange before standing up and planting himself beside Quil and Claire. He nodded towards Alexis and placed a knowing smile on his lips. "Paul" he said simply as he had noticed what no one had seen, their obliviousness was really amusing, his eyes returned to the stoic boy on the background. Seth stood on the sidelines with an astonished semblance; he had stopped in his tracks and gotten lost in some sort of trance … 'So much for a relaxing evening…what a joke' Paul thought.

"They grow them big here don't they?" Alexis said surprised at how tall the young men were. Turning her eyes to the side her eyes locked with a pair of deep brown and she frowned. "Aren't you 'gonna introduce yourself boy?" She said, 'maybe he is too shy to speak' Alexis frowned and waved her hand in front of his face. That seemed to have an effect as a sweet smile planted on his lips.

"Hey … I am Seth" he said with a love sick fool's smile. 'Why is he looking at me like that? Oh god saves me from a kindergarten's crush' Alexis thought. The rest of the boys laughed at the interaction before inviting the girls to play some beach football, of course Alexis accepted the challenge; she had always been up to any competition, to prove herself better than the rest... Charlotte on the other side… was incredibly bad at any sport that involved balls, ever since Alexis had thrown a ball at her taking her out of guard and hitting her straight in her face she had gotten traumatize and refused to repeat the story, there for Charlotte decided to remain sitting on the sand watching her sister massacring the boys.

Jacob on the other side, decided not to play since he could not let the chance of sitting beside his new found love. He insisted on sitting with her and give her some company, Charlotte had protested as the stubborn blonde she was, but he had won the argument saying that he had good reflexes and could caught the ball of it was thrown to them… bottom line, she agreed… on one condition… 'No funny business', Jacob laughed at it and shook his head promising to behave, so they sat side by side on the smooth golden sand.

On a typical day in a normal life, they all could have been friends, mess around town, do unthinkable things and share secrets… but they were all but normal… and things had just gotten more complicated. Obliviousness is a bless…unfortunately it doesn't last long before it turns to chaos… confusing thoughts clouding minds and troubling hearts… life is all but fair, and this… was not the exception.

ooooooooooooooooo

Jacob and Charlotte sat a few feet away from the improvised field observing the events unfolding before their eyes as they did. The boys were taking it too seriously as they choose their teams and lined up, setting rules and making complicated tactics to fool the others. Since Quil had whined about wanting to play Charlotte offer to take care of Claire as he did, he had thanked her saying he owed her one but she waved him away dismissing the idea. she had sit Claire in her lap entertaining her, both girls enjoying the lightness of the day as they became enthralled in children's games.

Jacob observed the young woman, she had a different semblance… a gentler one… without any walls up or pretention to be rough and hiding behind her sarcasm or indifference… seeing her so carefree brought a soft smile to his lips, his deep brown eyes tracing each and every one of her features trying to capture the moment and engrave it in his memories.

Incredible how things could turn out to be, just the night before they had been so close to share their first kiss and now they seemed to be worlds apart even when they were close enough for their figures to brush. Once his mind settled on his memories he recalled the previous events with detail, he was intrigued and bothered at the same time, who was the new wolf trailing the woodlands? That was the question that kept haunting Jacob's thoughts.

_The fight had been brutal, teeth and claws forcing into each other's bodies as they battled for dominance, his wounds where deep and excruciating as he tried to keep his paws moving vigorously as he tried to evade the other's bite from his neck. They were close enough to ripping one another to shards when a different howl was heard loud and clear from deep into the forest. This howl was unlike from the pack, rough and gruesome; he could not place the connection in which they were communicating, so they were not part of the reservation, that alone had given him prove that the wolves had come to his lands uninvited and where claiming territory as they did._

_The mysterious wolf growled at him one more time before running away from him, he had phased back into human form since he was drained from the fight, his wounds were taking longer to heal and his body shut down as he drifted into unconsciousness. The next thing he knew was that he was laying on a bed, as much as he wanted to get up the wounds were not fully heal, the pain was vivid and he groaned in discomfort as uncertainty clouded his mind in need to know how he was still hurting when normally would have healed by now. _

_Soon after he recognize the room as Emily's guest room, he sighed taking whoever brought him there, then as if he had asked what happened a new figure entered the room. "You were attacked by a blood lined Alpha" A voice said. Jacob turned then to his side and saw Sam sitting there. 'An Alpha?' Jacob thought. The only Alpha he knew, by blood right was himself, and he certainly hadn't done this to himself, that would explain why he hadn't healed yet. "I heard a howl… then a wolf appeared, as large as me… we were in the middle of the fight when another howl came from the cliffs… then he ran away…" He looked down at his bod, bandaged all over his torso and parts of his arms and legs too._

"_There was a lingering scent… something we have not smelled before… its lingering but untraceable… they must have use the river as a cover before phasing into human form… if they are even human" Sam's eyes looked hard and dark as he spoke with anger and deception. "We have to find them… you have a free day for now… until you heal fully… we are changing our shifts, no one goes alone into the woods, we are setting teams of three… I am not letting those bastards get us by surprise"._

"_A blood line Alpha you said… we have talked about the duty of Alphas and the power they have over the pack… but I didn't know about how they affect others" He questioned his former Alpha._

"_Alphas are stronger, faster, their skin thicker, their movements sharper… their power over the packs are not only to command, but to overcome… the wolf that attacked you… he is a true blooded, a pure Alpha, your power over him is strong, but he is… older… stronger at least… we need to know what we are confronting… this wolves have a purpose, they are here for some reason… and we need to know which reason is that… the vampire too… he isn't here by coincidence… and I am afraid to know what that reason is". Sam got up and started walking out of the room, his muscles yet tensed as he did. "I would suggest you get up and change… the boys said they were meeting a… 'hot mamacita' on the beach… should I be concerned Jacob?" he said with a tone of laugher in his voice before leaving._

"_Shit" The young Quileute said before swiftly getting up and start looking for decent clothes to wear. "Dammit! If any of those assfaces so much as…fuck" he fell on the floor while trying to put on some dark jeans and hit his still to be healed rib. "I am going to kill the bastards!" he said finally finishing and running out the door of Emily's home._

All those things Sam had spoken about left him anxious, if those wolves where here to cause trouble, Charlotte would be in danger since one of them had seen him with her, they could use her to get to him, and that alone leave his blood cold. A laugh broke Jacob's trance, he looked at the girls and smiled broadly at them, they seemed to be too enthralled in a game…Mary Mack apparently, he had to admit Charlotte looked rather sweet playing with Claire…maybe one day they would be blessed to have children of their own…be a family…be away from all the drama revolving around vampires and half humans… maybe life would be kind enough to let him have it… but life was certainly a bitch who usually keeps him from what he usually wants, hopefully he would be able to overcome whatever it was that was set down for them by fate. Jacob smiled lightly as his mind set to wonder the confine of possibilities his eyes lost as the rest of the world became a blur, if these little moments were all he would have, he would make the most of them, no one would take them away from him.

ooooooooooooooooo

Charlotte was too distracted playing Mary Mack with Claire to notice the affectionate stare of the russet man sitting close to her… that was until the little girl started giggling at her making the older girl amused at her reaction. "What is so funny Claire" She said smiling at her.

"Uncle Jay is looking at you funny! ... like Uncle Sam looks at Emmy" She giggled some more and Charlotte wanted to dig a hole and hide for the rest of her life. Her face turned up bright red and he turned to Jacob slapping him in the arm.

"What? I wasn't doing anything!" Said Jacob feigning to be hurt and rubbing his arm before grinning at her. "I was just watching you play… no funny business in that". He concluded with a raised brow.

She frowned at him and she was about to retaliate when the most opportune thing happened, Jacob was hit in straight in the head by Alexis's doings. Charlotte had to admit, she hadn't been more proud of her sister and her tomboyish arm throwing than that very moment in life. She busted out laughing as she tried to cover her mouth to prevent her scandalous laughter to get free. Claire, on the other side, had decided to run from the crime scene into Quil's arms as all the boys remained close, Seth standing in between Alexis and Jacob taking his place protecting his imprint in case Jacob got mad and had an episode.

"Fuck" The young Quileute said while he held his head for a moment, his brain throbbing by the force from the knockout, it had been stronger than anything he had expected it, too strong it was shocking to him… 'where the hell did she get her strength from? Spinaches? She is diminutive for fuck sakes!' Thought Jacob as he glared at her.

Alexis recovered the ball that had bounced from Jacob's head into the ground and rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic… it was just a little bump" She said as she rested the ball over her hip as one of her arms rounded it and maintained it in place.

"Whatever… go back to the game". Jacob said dismissively letting go of his head and returning to see a still lost in hysterics blonde. He smirked and got close to her with a dangerous expression in his face. "What are you laughing at little girl" he said while he towered over her as she laid over the sand holding her sides as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

She seemed to snap out of her laugh attack when he called her 'little'. Charlotte had never been fond of people calling any names because of her height, she in fact detested being call anything related to small, and the worst part of it was that coming from Jacob's lips didn't seem affect her negatively… that alone made her further aggravated. She raised herself on her elbows and frowned at him oblivious to Jacob's hidden agenda. "Who are you to call me little! … Everything is little compared to you King Kong! … I may be short but that's better than freakishly tall" She said.

Kneeling beside her, Jacob rested his weight on his hands and arms as he leaned into her, smirk still in place as he did so. "You shouldn't have said that" He spoke to her as his face lingered a few inches away from her face.

Charlotte pretended to be unfazed by his actions and kept her frown in place as she leaned in a bit further. "Yeah… why is that? The big bad wolf is gonna eat me or what?" she said with a taunting tone.

Jacob could not had been more infatuated with her as she spoke with such tenacity, his breathing heavier as the space was reduced to barely nothing, then it occurred the one thing she could not have prevented… he bended in and placed his shoulder against her belly pulling her up with him as he stood up and marched towards the ocean. She was now being carried on his shoulder towards what seemed to be her doom. "Who is laughing now" He said as she tried to make him drop her.

"Jacob! You smartass! Put me down! … I swear to you I'll make you regret this!" She fisted his back and tried to kick him but her legs where too short and his torso was too large for her to reach his 'manly' parts. She was getting desperate as she could now them nearing the water. She fidgeted in his hold, moving constantly but he dared to give her a smack as he said 'don't fight the inevitable. Charlotte gapped indignantly, 'he did not just spank me!... oh now it's on' she was going to set the score even, no matter what it took, he had humiliated her enough by treating her like a ragged doll, or something comparable, for her to let it pass as nothing.

She was brusquely hoven down as Jacob accommodated her in his arms so he was holding her, an arm behind her back while the other was set beneath her knees. "Take it back" he said as he raised his eyes brows at her as he was now standing inside the sea, water reaching his knees.

Charlotte kept her face set in an angry stare as her arms crossed over her chest, maybe her façade was staying strong but inside she trying hard not to crumble. "I will not" The girl said with a determined yet juvenile poise. The last thing she would do was giving him the pleasure of hearing her apologize over something so insignificant, she will go down with her dignity intact for no man, as gorgeous and divine he might be… not that he was that gorgeous or perfect… whatever … will get her to admit defeat.

"Too bad… I guess you lose" Jacob said with a bit of laugh in his voice before swinging her and counting down from five to one so she would know perfectly well that when he reached to one she would be thrown into the water that was probably freezing to the fact that they were in the middle of October. Charlotte closed her eyes tightly as he continued his countdown and squealed loudly when she was thrown to the air, quickly covering her nose… but the clash never came. She opened one eye at the time and looked up to meet brown eyes dancing with mirth as a full grin reign on his features…Jacob had played her… he had caught her his arms before she collided with the glacial seawater and now there she was, teased and embarrassed.

"You…you… Jerk!" Charlotte screamed outraged, she tussled in his hold but he had a firm grasp on her. "Let me go!" but he wouldn't budge, his face changing into a serene one, looking at her intently and making her stomach coiled and her pulse raised involuntary. As much as she wanted to pretend he didn't have a pull on her, her body always appeared to have distinct views in the matter.

"As you wish" she saw a smirk plastered on his face before his grip on her loosed "No! Don't!" Charlotte cried as she swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck pressing herself tightly to him. His muscles tensed and she could feel the change in his breathing, it was heavier as his voice came out serious and in a low tone. "We need to talk". He said.

Charlotte shivered hearing his voice and swallowed hard as the lump that had formed in her throat was dismissed as she prepared herself for what was coming. "About what?" she said softly as her eyes bored into his darker ones. There were only two roads the conversation could go, the first one being about the fact that they were so close to a kiss she could practically breathe his air, the second one could turn about the wolf, and how he had managed to get away… the last one sounded more amicable than the first, she could not be in that uncomfortable position, not if she could avoid it as long as she could.

"Not here…". He said in a grating voice that send shivers down her spine. Charlotte wanted to protest against him carrying her to wherever the hell he was trying to take her, but she knew there was no use, he was stronger and taller than her… and she was held inside his warm embrace… possibly having a panic attack by the nervousness he appeared to evoke in her. Jacob had kept his seriousness, carrying her off the sea and out of sight from the rest, his feet moving at a calm pace until they were entering the woods, she wanted so bad to ask of him where he was planning on taking her, but his eyes, dark and mysterious held emotion she could not place, and his muscles were still tensed against her skin.

Finally he lowered her to sit on a rock, her eyes attached to him trying to decipher whatever he was about to speak to her about, her pulse rose considerably and she could have sworn there was a hint of a smirk on his lips before he spoke once more. "Yesterday… when we were out there on the deepest of the woods… we met a wolf… a big one for that matter… I need to know what you were doing so late there… that wolf is trailing, stalking the woods, you don't do any more walks in those woods alone… if he got you by yourself you would be dead… you realize the danger in your midnight strolls don't you?" His eyes pierced into hers, a challenge was set without his knowledge, the more he might prohibited, the more she could be curious about it… and a curious Charlotte never ended up well.

Anger flattered inside her_**, **__'who the hell is he to tell her what she can or can not do? She is a free autonomous person, not some submissive woman that grants everyone rights over her doings'_ she thought. "What I do or not do is my business… and mine alone. If I want to keep up with my strolls as you put it… I will" she said determined.

Suddenly Jacob had started trembling lightly, anger reflected in his posture as he took long strides towards her and leaned in until his face lingered inches above hers, his breath tickling as he breathed heavily with ire. "Why don't you stop being an irrational stubborn ass and listen… he…it could kill you…don't you get it?... that thing is still out there… if it did this to me…what would it do to you?" he said a bit more dreadfully this time, anger still audible on his rough voice.

She frowned at him, she knew he had reason in his words, but she did not want to give him the pleasure of hearing her say such thing. "I will do as I want, when I want … and there is nothing you can say to change that" she challenged him as she breathed into his face by the proximity he still held. Charlotte's pulse had arouse further as his presence intoxicated her sanity, his aroma filling the hair, it was earthy, somehow comforting, a mixture of wood and sweat, perfect combination for a man as him. Her eyes were tempted to take a glimpse of his full lips, her body once more succumbing to his enchanting soul, but she could not let herself fall into him, the repercussions would be too much for her to handle knowing her life was chaos and she could not get tied onto one place…not for a man…and certainly not by love, for love only brought pain to one's life.

He frowned as if he had been confused, but then it changed to a smirk as he leaned further and his eyes drifted along her face. "Well… if you insist on it… I guess I will have to accompany you then… you know… to keep an eye on you the whole time… as caretaker of this lands, it is kinda my duty". He said presumptuously as his breath tinkled her face.

Charlotte frowned and was about to retort him on it when a loud growl came from somewhere deeper into the woods, all colors drained from her face as she stood still, Jacob didn't seem to press any care for it. "Jacob… was that … the wolf?" she said as her hands gripped the front of his shirt as her knuckles turned white from the force of it, her head turning to her side to look for the source of such terrifying sound.

In times like this she wished she had her sister's strength, or maybe agility, to fight back and don't feel so useless or vulnerable, of course she could perfectly defend herself from any human or maybe those cryptic creatures wandering the night, but the monster she had seen before, the giant wolf in the woods had been an entirely different story, she knew there was no humanly possible way to defeat the beast, what brought to her mind… Jacob had lived after it, that alone brought her back as curiosity filled her senses, she turned back to face him while her hand still hold their grip on his shirt…but his orbs had shifted, they don't longer held their shine for it had vanished until nothing but a cloud of emotion filled them.

Jacob's eyes weren't on hers any longer; they had drifted lower… her lips to be precise. She swallowed hard as the turmoil forming inside her kept rising, lips parting as she searched for words, a clever remark, anything, even a joke would be enough to ease the thickness of the situation she had gotten herself into, she could have sworn something flashed through his eyes before he leaned in, his lips where barely even brushing with hers and their breathes where already heavier, she felt compulsion towards him, as if something kept bringing her closer to him.

Charlotte had never been allowed to ever much look at male population, her entire memory started the day she was salvaged from the imprisonment she doomed to live in, she didn't recall her past, her family, anything she once was… turned nothing at all. Had she loved once? Had she cared about someone? She had no idea of love, living on the run, not getting attach to anyone as she hid on false names, temporary homes and no schools or hospitals, those creatures of the night had followed them to America, they had been close on their tail, they had been hunted down as if they were animals, too close they had barely made it out, if it wasn't for Lucas… they had been in bed for a month, healing from the wounds that confrontation had left behind, up until now all her life had circled the same patter, run, unpack, blend in, pack again, run once more…. it was vicious and sickening, but that was all she had known.

Coming to La Push had brought her new experiences, new people that were so warming and openhearted, making her feel like there was a possibility for her to have a home, to have genuine friends and family… and then there was Jacob, something about him kept her wondering, his proximity seemed to compel her, lure her into his essence, and that alone scared her the most, for someone who she knew so little held such influence on her, she could not give into him, she was far stronger than this, and yet… he made all her determination flatter inside her.

Charlotte closed her eyes as something took over her body completely, his hand had been raised to her cheek as it perfectly fitted to be placed there, his thumb caressing her ever so lightly that chills went down her spine, all it would take it was a brief inch for the kiss to occur, but things seemed to always take a turn these days, who knows the reason but to fate to change its mind once and again.

"Nevaeh" a stern voice called for Charlotte, and only one person addressed her with that nickname was… god, she didn't need this now, didn't need him to come and interrupt her brief moment of delusion as she moved abruptly from where she was sitting and as far as away from Jacob as possible as she tried to regain some of her poise and remain unfazed by the newly arrived…. This would be hell to explain, and not anyone could win an argument with him… life kept turning her upside down… and the worst was, she kept giving her arm to twist… there goes the rest of a peaceful afternoon.


End file.
